Un toque inglés
by Lyat'n'Liar
Summary: YAOI, Hitachiincest, HxL. Lyserg Diethel no puede lidiar con lo que siente, y se ve obligado a huir de cierta persona. Va a parar a un prestigiado instituto donde se dará cuenta que lo inconcluso es todo un ciclo y que soló el puede terminarlo.
1. La llegada del inglés

**Hola xD  
Aqui esta mi fic oo, es un crossover de Shaman king (obviamente xD) y Ouran High School Host Club owo, espero que les guste**

** Atencion: Este es un fic con contenido yaoi, asi que si no es de tu agrado me pareceria estupendo que no lo leas ..**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King ni los de Ouran High School Host Club me pertenecen TT, le pertenecen a mi dios Hiroyuki Takei y a Bisco Hatori (creo xS)**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ **

**La llegada del inglés**

La inoportuna lluvia se presentaba a la mesa del destino, siempre tan impuntual, logrando algunas veces notificar su llegada, aunque había algunos que corrían con mala suerte y terminaban completamente mojados, este no era el caso. Trás una vida llena de obstáculos, penas y sufrimientos, unos más traumáticos que otros, pero igual de hirientes, igual de mortales.

Ahí se encontraba el madrugando, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años alto, delgado, con una impresionante cabellera de color verde esmeralda y unos ojos del mismo color, profundos , reflejando una tristeza absoluta que intentaba ocultar; una persona que indudablemente hacia ejercicio. En el portón de aquella escuela se encontraba. frente a su nueva vida, frente a un nuevo comienzo y queriendo dejar a tras su pasado que, aunque trate de correr de el lo seguirá el resto de su vida.

-Vaya …-dijo el mientras abría el portón de esa prestigiada institución en la cual iba a pasar probablemente todo un curso. Caminó con calma hacia la puerta principal dejando atras el paraguas y preparándose a abrir aquella puerta. – Bueno, aquí vamos …

**+Flashback+**

-¿ Estás seguro?- diga aquella rubia sacerdotisa cual mirada inspiraba tremendo temor, como si en ella habitará una tremenda bestia la cual en cualquier momento pudiera salir y terminar con el cruel destino de su compañero, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente..

- Si, estoy completamente seguro – respondió el peliverde esquivando la triste mirada.

La habitación de fachada antigua que albergaba a esas dos personas, era cómplice de lo que ahí sucedía, sus cuatro viejas paredes limitaban a la vista lo que esta aconteciendo. Estaban casi en una oscuridad y silencio absolutos que eran interrumpidos por un leve reflejo de luz de la luna, y varias personas divirtiéndose no muy lejos.

- No lo creo- opino la rubia sabiendo completamente que tenia la razón y apartandose el fleco de la cara.

- ¡¡De que hablas!!- grito el radiestesista levantándose de su asiento deliberadamente oponiéndose a lo antes dicho por la rubia.

- Te vuelvo a preguntar - dijo tangentemente, como si la acción precipitada del inglés no le hubiera causado ni el mas mínimo grado de intimidación. – ¿De que huyes?.

-No huyo de nada … - se volvió a sentar ante la reacción de su compañera, como si en ese momento en el hubiera habido un cambio radical.

-No huyes de nada … - aun lo miraba fijamente, esperaba el momento preciso de terminar lo que iba a decir.- Ni de nadie?.

**/ Flashback+**

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sintió un calor que emanaba de aquel edificio que lo hizo entrar sin dudar, ese lugar era simplemente bello, el tono rosa de las paredes y su decorado de oro macizo, uno que otro recuadro que en su lienzo mostraba la figura de un personaje reconocido que el peliverde seguramente tenia conocimiento.

- Morphin …- hizo una pausa, adoptó una postura amable y serena, de la nada apareció una pequeña hada rosa, con sus delicadas alas se dedicó a recorrer el perímetro de su amo y alegremente asintió. – Guíame..- espetó mientras alzaba su brazo derecho en perpendicular dejando ver en su antebrazo un artefacto parecido a una caña de pescar solo que sin el palo y en vez de anzuelo tenia un fino cristal;

La hada de amapola posesionó el péndulo, y este empezó a vibrar, después a girar lentamente, al detenerse apuntó hacia las escaleras, el peliverde se echó a seguir lo que el péndulo le indicaba, pasando por rincones que seguramente serán testigos de lo que seria el inminente regreso de su pasado. El péndulo dejo de señalar una dirección y el peliverde quedo enfrente de un cierto tercer salón de música.

-¿Aquí es?... – pronuncio el chico a la hada que apareció de nuevo repentinamente, su acompañante asintió – si no es ahora, no será nunca …

**+Flashback+**

-No…- gimoteeó bajando la mirada haciendo deducir que lo que quiere lograr a hacer le duele de una manera sobrehumana y que no había otra solución. – No huyo de nada ni de nadie.

-Entonces- hizo una pausa.- No necesitas mi ayuda – en ese instante abandonó su asiento y se dispuso a abandonar aquel sitio dándole la espalda.

- ¡¡¡Espera!!!- gritó levantándose se su asiento- ¡Si necesito tu ayuda!.

- Dime – volvió a hacer una pausa como otorgándole el honor a su acompañante de calmarse y tratar de que le de una respuesta concreta a lo que le estaba a punto de preguntar. – de que huyes?.- en ese momento la oscuridad arremetió contra la habitación dejándolos sin campo visual.

- … - bajó la cabeza de nuevo, tratando de mirar donde podrían estar sus pies, como si en cualquier momento pudieran salir huyendo de ahí y dejar a el sin poder movilizase como bípedo que era.- Huyo de mis sentimientos …

-¿Sentimientos hacia quien?- lo interrumpió se volteo y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos interesada en la próxima respuesta del peliverde ya que la luz volvio en aquel instante. .

- . . . – se estremeció, como si ese sentimiento que se adueñaba de su cuerpo no lo hubiera compartido con nadie mas que su espíritu acompañante y la almohada que estaba pendiente de las constantes noches de dolor por aquella persona. El dolor que surgió en el en ese momento fue tan intenso que casi lo hizo caer sabiendo que tan solo recordar a esa persona que el le profesaba aquel inmenso amor, la cual nunca estaría a su lado apareciera e hiciera ademanes de insulto aplastando sus esperanzas, estaba tan desquiciado que no le importaba si fuera real o solo una fantasía.- yo amo a …

**+/ Flashback+**

Por sus mejillas escurría ese líquido salino que salía involuntariamente de sus ojos, no le importó y con un pañuelo se las seco. Abrió la puerta lentamente, una luz tenue lo invadió, aquel salón no tenia diferencia alguna con respecto al decorado del resto del colegio que al parecer estaba vacia, o eso era lo que el creía.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?, que lugar es este? – dijo el peliverde mirando por todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien, y finalmente apareció una silueta situada al fondo, al parecer ese individuo se encontraba muy ocupado, el inglés se paro en seco y preguntó. - Quien eres?

- Si hay alguien – hizo una pausa y lo volteo a ver y lo examinó con la vista, esa mirada le parecía conocida inspiraba miedo, peor en ese momento no le importó – Y si no viste este es un salón de música – su cara adopto un gesto irónico – y yo debería hacer esa pregunta respecto a la identidad, quién eres?.

- Perdone usted, yo soy Lyserg Diethel – dijo educadamente esperando respuesta del otro ocupante de la habitación.

- Yo soy Kyouya Ootori …


	2. Bienvenido al club

**Hola de nuevo o-o  
Aki regresé con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic owo, espero que les guste xD****  
Gracias por los reviews ;O;  
Y acuerdense que a falta de pan ... totopo ;D xDDD****  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Bienvenido al club**

No paso mucho desde aquel momento del encuentro del radiestesista y el joven de cabello azabache, el joven demonio (Kyouya) manejaba el host club y lo hacia muy bien, nadie le cuestionaba lo que decía, pero se lo tomaba muy enserio hasta recurrir a tempranas horas a planear lo que serian los nuevos proyectos, actividades y todo tipo de cosas que seguramente serían un éxito ante las desesperadas estudiantes del reconocido instituto. Desde aquel encuentro ninguno de los dos aun había entablado una conversación. El joven demonio lo miro con interés y dijo:

-Heredero de los Diethel - hizo una pausa. –la familia Diethel es reconocida mundialmente por su agencia de detectives y fuerzas especiales… , me pregunto por que no te reconocí al mirarte los rasgos de los Diethel son inconfundibles. – lo mira fijamente.

-Exactamente, "único" heredero. Mi familia "fue" reconocida mundialmente – lo corrigió – por que ya no queda mas de los Diethel que yo .

-Cierto.- es lo único que dijo el joven con gafas.

Hubo un silencio espectral como si aquellas dos personas estuvieran a punto de querer entablar una conversación mas ofensiva. De pronto oyeron a alguien venir, y no solo era una persona sino dos, eran los gemelos Hitachiin, 2 jóvenes atractivos de anaranjada cabellera, ojos dorados, altos y de complexión delgada,. Parecía que no venían de una buena forma ya que se oía como luchaba uno de ellos para traer consigo al otro:

-¡¡¡Vamos Hikaru!!! – dijo exasperado mientras arrastraba a su hermano por el pasillo. - Ya olvídalo. Siento haberte despertado en la noche y que ahora tengas sueño pero debemos reunirnos con Kyouya! – volvió a decir pero en un tono cansado como si no resistiera mas.

-¡ No Kaoru, tengo sueño! – hizo un reproche infantil y opuso resistencia ante los jalones de su hermano.

-¡¡¡Qué berrinchudo eres Hikaru!!! – dijo con u tono de enfado pero aun cansado. Mientras se desarrollaba aquel encuentro el peliverde y el joven demonio salieron del salón de música para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-¿ Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – dijo el azabache molesto.

-Amnh? … - el menor de los gemelos se sorprendido, al grado de soltarse inconscientemente de su hermano y por inercia ante dicha acción ambos cayeron al suelo. Ambos preocupados por el estado del contrario se levantaron rápidamente y se miraron perplejos, ambos están apenados ante aquella situación y se dieron un pequeño pero significativo abrazo de disculpa. – Lo siento Hikaru. – el menor recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

-Yo también lo siento, hermano. – el mayor le dio un beso en la mejilla y este reaccionó con un leve sonrojo. Abandonaron con desgane aquella posición. Lyserg se les quedo mirando incrédulo, los únicos gemelos que conocía hasta entonces no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, ni tampoco pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, el peliverde sonrió brevemente.

-¿Y tu quién eres?- dijeron los gemelos al unísono mirando directamente al joven inglés.

Después de que los miembros del host club y Lyserg se presentaran cómodamente sentados, rápidamente pudo acordarse de sus nombres, El de complexión infantil, sin ofender es Mitsukuni; tú el alto eres Takashi; tú el raro que dice estupideces Tamaki; los gemelos son Hikaru y Kaoru; el de lentes Kyouya y la joven disfrazada de chico es Haruhi todos asintieron asombrados menos Kyouya que soló se reservó a levantar una ceja.

Todos le conversaban a Lyserg sobre todo lo referente al club, desde a que se dedicaban hasta sus ganancias por semana, que ante ellas Lyserg quedo asombrado. El peliverde se aventuro a hablar sobre el colegio ya que no sabia nada, ya había pasado toda una semana entera de clases desde el inicio del curso y el no estuvo presente como para saber como orientarse ni como debería ir uniformado. Afortunadamente Kyouya se ofreció a explicarle todo brevemente. Tras no haber otra cosa que conversar el menor de los gemelos preguntó:

- Y – hizo una pausa tratando de formular bien su pregunta. –¿ Por qué decidiste entrar a este colegio?.

- Por que así lo decidí – dijo fingiendo sonreír por que sabia lo que iba a suceder.

- Me refería a que ¿por que decidiste entrar en este momento, ósea, tras haber pasado ya un mes? – preguntó observando a Lyserg detenidamente .

- Fue de improvisto …

**+Flashback+**

- No pretendo juzgarte, por que en realidad no me interesa. Pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte - lo miro la rubia esperando alguna reacción de Lyserg.

-Gracias, Anna – dijo mientras baja la cabeza en agradecimiento – No se como podría pagarte.

-Si sabes como, te pudres en dinero – espetó la rubia con cierto dejo de codicia. - Ven mañana a verme, después de que todos vayan a dormir, te daré lo que tanto necesitas y no olvides el dinero – se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la salida de la habitación. Se detuvo. Volteo a verlo y se retiró.

Al día siguiente, Lyserg había preparado sus cosas, aunque el podía gozar de los bienes que sus padres le dejaron con tanto amor, en aquel lugar se sentía a gusto, quien diría que en un local de aguas termales el iba a encontrar el amor, pero que no era para el. Miro hacia fuera y vio una pequeña escena donde 3 jóvenes tenían un conflicto, uno de cabellera negra violácea peleaba con otro de cabellera bicolor mientras el tercero hacia de apaciguador vaya, jejeje, Ren y … Horo peleando como siempre e Yoh tratando de tranquilizarlos, parece que nunca cambiaran, verdad? se dirigió hacia Morphin la cual lo miro con preocupación al ver que su amo parecía que lo hubieran golpeado fuertemente en el estómago.

Lyserg se quedo todo el día en su recámara, observando como su vida pasaba tras observar por la ventana, evitando ir a desayunar, almorzar y cenar para no preocupar a sus amigos ante su situación. No faltaron las ocasiones donde Yoh subía a verlo pero sin acceder a su recámara preguntándole si se le ofrecía algo, pero Lyserg no respondía, y eso preocupaba a sus compañeros los cuales pensaron que si quería él estar encerrado en su recámara era por que lo necesitaba. Al llegar la hora anunciada, Lyserg salió cautelosamente hacia el punto de encuentro donde ya lo esperaba Anna, ella solo alzo el brazo y dijo:

- Esto es lo que necesitas, es una esfera Shikuzumayaku, esta esfera te permitirá ocultar tu foryoku (poder espiritual) por si alguno de esos ineptos ( amigos) trata de buscarte. Nunca te apartes de el durante el día, y al dormir podrás ponerlo a 2 metros de radio de ti, no más.- la rubia lo puso en las manos de Lyserg el cual lo miro con sumo interés, era una pequeña esfera de no más de 3 cm de diámetro de un color azul zafiro muy bonito. – Ahora cumple con tu parte. . .

- Ten – antes de que terminara Lyserg le puso en la mano lo que al parecer era un cheque en blanco, la rubia lo miró sin asombrarse y abandono el lugar. Lyserg ya con todas sus cosas y con la esfera colgada a su cuello se propuso a marcharse de aquél lugar, estaba a punto salir de aquel lugar cuando una voz interrumpió su acto.

-¿Lyserg …? – pregunto el aniu – Qué hip! haces por aquí tan tarde, ehh?.- Lyserg notó al instante que su compañero estaba ebrio. Era la persona a la que menos quería ver y el destino se lo ponía de frente.

-No te interesa – agacho la cabeza al sentir remordimiento por lo que iba a hacer.

-Relájate hermano y ven a sentarte conmigo, la luna esta hermosa. Claro! pero no como las de Octubre – lo observó detenidamente al ver que portaba equipaje – Intentas huir? hip!

-Si – dijo secamente como si no existiera as aquel Lyserg que estaba con el hace unos segundos.

-No cometas estupideces. Ven siéntate a mi lado y bebe una de estas .. – el joven volteó a su alrededor en busca de las cervezas.

-No Horo – musitó el peliverde

-Patrañas!!!- dijo alegremente. Todavía seguía buscando las bebidas y al voltearse vió que Lyserg se había marchado

**+ End Flashback+**

- Horo … - susurró fuera de si mismo.

-¿Estás bien Lyserg? – preguntó la joven mientras pasaba su mano constantemente por sus ojos.

-Príncipe¿quién es Horo? – dijo Tamaki interesado. Mientras en menor de los gemelos trataba de analizar aquella situación e interrumpió:

- ¡Como que ya fue mucho por hoy! – dijo el menor de los gemelos – dejemos descansar a Lyserg. – lanzó una mirada furtiva a sus compañeros que la captaron rápidamente y se marcharon del salón dejándolos al peliverde y a él solos.

-¡No te preocupes! – le susurró al oído y le cogió el hombro – ¿no te compliques de la vida! – este le sonrió sacando a Lyserg del trance que de inmediato lo miró fijamente con una mirada apagada.

-Aún así es demasiado complicado – replicó mientras bajaba la mirada.


	3. Del tipo melancólico

**Del tipo melancólico.**

"_Superar siempre una dificultad da una alegría secreta pues significa que hemos trascendido nuestros propios limites y extendido nuestra libertad"._

Pero este no era el caso. Ya comenzaba otra noche desde el encuentro con el host club, y era de gran dificultad apartar sus pensamientos del ser querido y enfocarse a su nueva vida. Miraba como una a una las estrellas del firmamento eran opacadas por el brillo de la ciudad, así como su alma poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose por la tristeza que reprimía, desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a reprimir sus sentimientos para no mostrar cobardía, para ser fuerte. La vida lo había destinado a ser huérfano a temprana edad como a tantas personas, pero con un odio inmenso hacia al asesino, él buscaba venganza. El haberse enfrentado en el infierno contra sus sentimientos no fue suficiente como para que lo superará. Nunca recibió afecto el siempre quiso una familia.

Paso toda la noche pensando, que más le quedaba y tratando de sepultar sus recuerdos para siempre. El sueño lo venció. Al día siguiente despertó debido a los característicos rayos del Sol que le alumbraban aquella cara sin expresión alguna. Se duchó y vistió preparándose para ir al colegio, sus sirvientes le ofrecieron el desayuno pero el lo rechazó y se dirigió directamente al colegio.

- Mi querido príncipe Lyserg – dijo tiernamente el rey. – hemos acordado todos … fue interrumpido por Haruhi que expresaba inconformidad. – esta bien. No le dijimos nada a Haruhi. Pero eso no es de lo que estamos hablando – se aclaró la garganta. – Entonces, yo personalmente en persona n/a: xDDD en nombre de todos a excepción de Haruhi quisiéramos que entraras al club. –dijo efusivamente sonriente.

- No lo sé .. –hubo una gran pausa donde todos se le quedaron viendo al peliverde, pero este no lo notó, estaba pensando lo bueno que seria entrar a aquel club, según el así conocería personas y se olvidaría muy pronto de sus amigos los shamanes sabía que mentía. – Pero acepto.

- ¡Ohh my dios! – se asombró tanto que empezó a ser aquellos movimientos extraños que acostumbra a hacer . Se tranquilizó y se puso a pensar poniendo la mano izquierda en el mentón y la derecha en la cadera. –Pero hay un problema. Que tipo de amor venderás?.- Todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que hablaron los gemelos.

- Nosotros diríamos que, el principesco – dijeron los gemelos mostrando malicia en sus ojos.

- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! – el rey les gritó a los gemelos – malditos demonios. ¡¡¡Yo vendo ese tipo de amor!!!.

-No nos importa, así te echaríamos del club, nos agrada más Lyserg – opinaron con malicia.

-¡¡¡Ahhh seres del mal!!! – gruño y empezó a perseguirlos.

- Jajajaja, ¡A correr! A correr! – rieron los gemelos mientras seguían corriendo.

-Ya basta – dijo Kyouya mientras le metía el pie a Tamaki, lo que por consecuencia hizo que se embarrara contra el piso. – Bueno, tenemos que decidir ¿¿que tipo de amor venderá Lyserg, alguna idea??

- Yo, yo – el pequeño Haninozuka empezó a brincar alzando la mano. Kyouya le dio la palabra, Honey-sempai optó un gesto tierno y cruzó sus brazos hacia atrás – Yo diría que Lyserg-chan vendiera el ... – empezó pestañear de forma tierna y dijo –¡¡Del tipo verdura!!! Si. Ya vieron su lindo cabello, ¡¡es como ensalada!!.- todos lo observaron con una sonrisa.

-¿¿Alguna otra idea?? – espetó Kyouya y en ese momento se oyó una risa macabra seguida del accionamiento de algún motor. Del piso salio una plataforma donde sobre ella se encontraba una chica de cabellera color castaño y haciendo lo que a la vista de Lyserg era una seña obscena. La chica miró al host club con una mirada de desaprobación susurrando ¡Serán inútiles! molesta bajó de la plataforma y dijo:

-Esta muy claro que el bello Lyserg no puede vender tu tipo de amor. – señaló a Tamaki y luego volteo a ver a Lyserg tiernamente. – ni menos un tipo de amor llamado "verdura" n/a: por si entendieron el doble sentido xDDDD. Tu Lyserg fuiste destinado a vender el tipo de amor melancólico. Tu mirada refleja tristeza, sus finas facciones y de seguro si es hombre – miró a Haruhi, – eres perfecto príncipe Lyserg.

- Adaptación de personalidad! – gritaron con entusiasmo los gemelos recargados sobre sus hombros uno sobre otro y empezaron a dar vueltas sin abandonar esa posición. – ¡¡Wiii, Adaptación!!, Adaptación!!.

- Ahora hazme sentir orgullosa, actúa bello Lyserg. Actúa – los ojos le empezaron a brillar esperando la acción de Lyserg. El peliverde se quedo quieto en momento. Después se desordeno el cabello y bajo la mirada.

- N…no lo puedo hacer… - hizo una pausa y lentamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.- no soy un juguete – siguió sollozando – ¡¡SOY UNA PERSONA!!! – gritó furioso con la cabeza baja. – Tengo emociones, sentimientos, amo como cualquier otro pero no soy amado. – todos miraron a Lyserg con pena.

- Lyserg-chan – sollozó el pequeño Haninozuka y fue corriendo hacia él – no queríamos hacerte sentir mal – siguió llorando.

- Buscaremos otro tipo de amor, no te preocupes . dijo el rey mientras se acercaba a Lyserg.

- ¡¡¡No seas idiota Tamaki!!! – gritó el menor de los gemelos. – Estamos hablando de sus sentimientos, no de un estúpido negocio. - se le quedo viendo al Rey con mirada de desaprobación. De repente oyeron reír a alguien.

- Jajajaja,¿que tal mi actuación? – dijo ya con la cabeza en alto y una sonrisa cálida. Todo el Host club n/a: Cuando me refiero a todos es a excepción de kyouya xD se empezó a reír, nadie lo tomó a mala excepción del menor de los gemelos que se quedó pensativo.

-Perfecto, príncipe Lyserg ¡¡naciste para esto!! – la niña rara lo abrazó y se fue a su plataforma desapareciendo de vista mientras el motor la jalaba. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Tamaki se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡El Host Club esta ABIERTO! – replicó mientras las chicas pegadas a la puerta entraron e invadieron el lugar. Tamaki les llamo y les presento a Lyserg como nuevo integrante del Host Club. – Bien chicas, ¡¡¡el Host club empieza sus actividades!!!. – una a una las chicas se fueron con sus anfitriones favoritos.

El día terminó los anfitriones cansados tras un día de trabajo n/a: no pongo arduo por que no le encuentro gran cosa entretener a unas locas estudiantes decidieron descansar en aquel salón mientras el sol se desaparecía lentamente otra vez más ante ellos. Hikaru se separo de su menor y fue hacia Haruhi, intercambiaron palabras se fueron a un rincón a platicar a gusto. El menor se les quedo viendo y se dibujó en su cara un gesto de tristeza, se dirigió a una ventana a observar el Sol ó lo poco que quedaba de él. Lyserg lo miró y fue hacia él, lo tomo del hombro y…

- Si quieres, podemos salir a tomar aire – susurrando al oído, se separó, el gemelo se volvió hacia él. El peliverde sonrió y el menor asintió. Ambos salieron tranquilamente del plantel y fueron a los jardines. Se sentaron en el pasto y Lyserg se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Él lo sabe? – dijo mirando fijamente a un punto no especifico. Kaoru no dijo nada estaba sorprendido – supongo que no pero has pensado en decírselo?- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos el gemelo.

- ¿A-a q-que te refieres?– tartamudeó Kaoru y volteo a Lyserg el cual al notar la mirada de Kaoru no cambio su postura.

- Siempre me han dicho que soy muy perspicaz – dejo de mirar el cielo y dirigió su mirada a Kaoru y le sonrió de una manera muy reconfortante como sabiendo que su secreto estaba a salvo.

- Lo he sabido toda mi vida. Desde que tengo uso de razón he sentido eso hacia él – dijo desviando su mirada hacia el pasto con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas apenas visible por el atardecer. Lyserg sabia que era un momento muy incómodo para el gemelo y trato de tranquilizarlo dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda. El gemelo no supo el por que debía confiar en Lyserg, por que siempre habían sido su hermano y él, nadie más. Pero en la mirada del peliverde había algo que le decía que el era alguien de fiar, y es más también lo comprendía. Y aquel día donde conocieron a Lyserg regreso a su mente, la quijada le empezó a temblar y dijo – Ahora dime, ¿quién es Horo?

El peliverde palideció bruscamente como si la vida se le fuera del cuerpo, durante ese día se sintió tan a gusto que no había pensado absolutamente nada de él. Pero el le había confiado algo igual de valioso que su secreto así que se dispuso a hablar.

-El es la persona de la cual me alejé, mas bien huí de él, de lo que sentía – dijo quebradamente cabizbajo – es muy complicado de explicar y de comprender ya te lo había dicho antes, pero si en verdad quieres saber, tendrás que esperar por que hoy no será el día en que lo expresé – fue lo único que dijo y se levantó volteo a ver a Hikaru con cara de atónito – ¿Vienes? – dijo cansado mientras caminaba a lo cual el gemelo respondió siguiéndolo.

El Sol se ocultó bajo las siluetas de ellos 2 y el gemelo desapareció de vista. Lyserg caminaba hacia su mansión con cabeza baja. Sentía como la luz de la luna le llenaba el alma y le daba calma pero no la suficiente. No había nadie cerca de él, no era consciente de cuanto había caminado ni el tiempo que había transcurrido. Estaba por estar, estaba por callar por no decir lo quería, lo que sentía, sabia que tenía que contárselo a alguien pero no paso tanto tiempo como el quería.


End file.
